


Dirty Secrets

by Leenden



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: F/M, Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 12:13:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15461118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leenden/pseuds/Leenden
Summary: How dare she make him feel that way?





	Dirty Secrets

She smelled familiar.

She tasted just like her.

She sounded just like her.

In the low neon blue light from the ceiling runners; she even looked like her, his Diane.

Rick pushed his face deep in the wet mess of trimmed blonde muff. His tongue teased from hood to hole only to grind the nub again on the way back up. He was rewarded by her gasp and the deep throated moan that was always followed by a-

There it was!

She grabbed a fistful of his sweat soaked gray hair and pulled sharply. The feeling almost made him smirk. And he might have if his jaw wasn’t already clicking and aching. The pain wasn’t about to put him off his game though. He was going to make her cum if it took all night.

“Rick!” She gasped, her voice spiked as if her climax has snuck up on her.

“Don’t-” He mumbled deep into her fold but was quickly silenced by a pelvic thrust against his face.

“Dad, oh god!” She cried.

The fingernails of one hand tore into his scalp. He was sure there’d be blood. Beth’s other hand grabbed the tangle of sheets and discarded clothes next to her. It didn’t matter; there was nothing she could do to stop the waves of her orgasm from taking her down. And he was right, as usual.

Beth’s hips fell back to the bed weakly. Her chest heaved as she let out a long exhale before snatching another quick breath. Rick sat back on his heels, teetering from the pounding in his head. A few small drops of blood gathered with his sweat to travel down the slope of his head to his neck.

He looked down at Beth’s naked body sprawled before him, laid wide open. She was bathed in the blue neon light from overhead. Her breasts may have been larger than Diane’s, at least from what he could remember but they were the spitting image. She also had that same curve of the butt and hip. ‘Something to grab ahold of’ he’d joked. Beth also had other curves reminiscent of her mother. His eyes fell to the soaked curls of her lap. The mere thought made him lick his lips; her flavor lingered there.

Beth was tired but looked up at him expectantly. She always did and even though this dance had been going on every other week for three months, it would always end the same way, well-rehearsed and controlled. He undid his belt and then his pants. Beth smile spread across her face. Her hips arched, preparing to take him.

Instead, he reached into his boxers, pulled his throbbing dick free and gave a few hard tugs to the pale flesh. A disinterested grunt accompanied the hot spill of his seed across her pale belly. It pooled her belly button until it ran over and rolled down along the gentle crease of her hip. As excited as he was to eat her out, to make her cum, it wasn’t as exciting as seeing the disappointment on her face as she felt another spent load blown out uselessly on her stomach.

“You son of a-” Beth snapped.

She clapped her hands and the room exploded with a warm light from the bedside tables. A harsh scoff tore out of her throat as she grabbed his lab coat, wiping the heavy smear of his spunk from her stomach.

Rick snorted before breaking down in laughter. The force behind the hitching of his shoulders forced him to step off the bed onto the floor. His limp cock drooled a trail on the comforter as he went.

The laughter only infuriated her more; she rolled off the bed and threw the coat into his face. The cold wetness smeared his face which only made him laugh harder. He knew when he pulled that lab coat off away; he’d be rewarded by that face she always made. A vision of her, standing with a face as red as her shirt as she struggled to pull it down over her familiar tits, played through his mind.

He managed to stop laughing long enough to see just how right his vision was. He threw the lab coat back onto the bed. Beth just stood there with a placid look on her face. She was gingerly putting her bra back on, staring at him as if he was the biggest loser, she’d ever seen. Her eyes were heavy and thoroughly unimpressed with him or his antics.

How dare she make him wrong?

It was more than that though. The look she gave him, made him feel pathetic and small. That realization caused a pulse in the side of his head. It went up below his scalp and rolled painfully into the back of his skull.

How dare she make him feel that way?

“You remember the deal, Rick: C137.” She said in her most condescending tone.

“Yeah yeah, I-I-I know.” He barked, trying to recover his lost composure. “Three-fifty. right?” He asked, reaching for his wallet.

“Try five, old man.” Beth smirked, pulling her shirt on.

“Five!!! Y-y-you weren’t that fucking good!” Rick yelled. “I-I – You didn’t even touch my dick, I had to do it mys – fuck that!”

Beth rolled her eyes.

“That’s not how it works.” She spoke to him as if he were a child. “You have a vice, a kink, that kind of taboo isn’t cheap. You came, that’s three hundred and fifty dollars.”

“And what’s the other hundred and fifty for?” Rick grunted, stuffing his junk back into his worn brown trousers.

“Consider it a cleaning fee, Mr. Spunkmeyer.” Her eyes narrowed. “If you don’t want to pay for it; then stop jerking off on me.”

“A hundred – fuck that – N-n-no, that’s too high. I’m not paying for you skanky ass!”

Beth reached into her pocket and pulled out a small communicator bracelet. Rick felt a chill roll down his back.

If she pushed that button, she’d have, no less than three large men in that hotel room, beating the shit out of him for the owed payment. The zero tolerance policy was swift and concise.

Maybe he would have tried it, if he had his portal gun but Morty must have borrowed it again without telling him, now he was up shit creek without a paddle.

No matter how much he tried to hide the fact that he was nervous, Beth was well aware of what he was thinking. It brought a smug smile to her face. It was just another thing she’d inherited from Diane and he hated her for it.

“Five hundred, you said?” He said like he didn’t care.

She nodded, not losing that smile.

Rick opened his wallet. In lieu of the wadded of cash in the main pouch; he snagged the green card from the front pocket and held it out to her. She didn’t take it from him; instead she punched a few numbers on the small black console and showed it to him. The small LED readout informed him that he had a balance of five hundred due. To which he nodded back to her with a pointed stair. She touched the communicator to the small silver chip in the front of the card until it beeped.

“Thank you for your business daddy.” Beth smiled with a false sincerity.

 “I think I liked you better when you were a horse surgeon.”

Rick glared at her and grabbing his shirt. The comment only made Beth’s smile grow. Her dark eyes widened.

“How does it feel to have such a hardcore boner for your own daughter that you have to pay a Beth from another dimension to get you off?” She said.

Her words seeped out between her lips like venom and they were just as infectious. The sharp nip from his daughter came out of nowhere. If she’d really been a venomous snake, Rick would have been left dead or dying. The fact that it came out of Beth’s own mouth made it hurt more.

Rick looked at her. His eyes were heavy and his head lowered in defeat as he blindly grabbed for the doorknob. Beth’s cruel eyes burrowed holes through him as he found the strength to pull it open, to run away.

“That’s what I thought.” She said in a singsong tone. “Always running away, you’re so typical.”

Rick didn’t look back; he pulled the door closed behind him.

***

The torrential green portal opened into Rick’s garage, his inner sanctum. The citadel mandated portals were much better than the galactic one but it was still a shitty way to get around. It always left Rick feeling like he was descending too fast in an elevator. The tingle in his guts and loins made him cough dryly and clear his throat but it didn’t do any good. He made a mental note to tear Morty a new one for running off with his portal gun.

Rick walked into the dark kitchen. It was two in the morning; everyone was asleep. For that, he was grateful. In his current state of mind; he might be forced to put another grave in the backyard next to his. He jerked one of the cabinet door open, scanning the shelves for his wafer cookies.

 “Hey dad.”

The sound of her voice spiked the hair on the back of his neck. He straightened up, turning to look at her as if she were the grim reaper, coming to spirit him away to the hell he deserved to go. But no, it was just Beth, dressed in her red shirt and jeans with her car keys in hand.

Where in god’s name could she be going at two in the morning? He almost asked but instead he just stared at her.

She looked beautiful in the warm glow from the light above the stove. Her shirt was tight and it was just cold enough in the room to inform him that she wasn’t wearing a bra. Just like Diane used to do, he thought. She’d always seduce him by wearing those tight shirts and no bras.

The fear of the sudden sound of her voice slipped away, giving into something more primal, something that made his already spent body yearn for another go. It made his throat tight He fought to contain the swelling vibrations that brewed inside of him.

“Beth!” He said, forcing himself to sound disinterested. “What are you doing up?”

“I was heading out. There should be one or two bars still open for a couple more hours.” Beth said, she pushed her blonde hair back from her face. “Wanna come?”

He did. He really did.

For a few seconds, a long vision passed through his head of everything that was going to happen. She’d drink. Oh yes, she’d drink a lot. Rick would talk about Jerry just enough to make her sad. Then he’d talk about how she deserved better. He’d talk up how smart she was, how beautiful she was. She’d have no other choice than to melt in his arms. He could have her. He could have her in the car, in the bathroom. Hell, he’d have her right in the bed next to Jerry and he’d be so ignorant to do anything about it.

“Dad?” Beth said.

Her voice carried a hint of annoyance. It was the same condescending voice, he’d heard earlier in the hotel room. It pulsed through the vein in his head again.

The feeling of love, no that was too strong a word. The feeling of lust was quickly replaced by a spike of frustration. It bubbled to the top and if he hadn’t grabbed the box of wafer cookies, squeezing it until it crunched. It could have easily been her throat beneath his fingers.

“I can’t.” Rick snapped. “I’ve got shit to – I mean, I’m busy doing pretty much any-fucking-thing else, Beth! Wake Jerry up, maybe he can stroke your broke ass ego some. I’m out.”

He didn’t stick around to see her reaction. He turned and walked towards the door. With each step, he felt his shoulders slump and head dipping lower until he was back in the safety of his sanctum, closing her out of his life.

***

Beth stared after him with her mouth hanging open. It infuriated her that she wasted so much time waiting for him to come home. It pissed her off that she wasted all that time planning this “special” event. It was a good plan, she thought.

She was going to take him out. Get him drunk and start talking about mom. He’d start reminiscing and joking around about how much she reminded him of her. Then Beth would bring up all the wasted years that she’d spent waiting for him to come back to make them a family again. He’d get all mopey, turning to putty in her hand.

If she played her cards right; she could fuck him in the bathroom, or in the car. Hell with how horny she was; she’d fuck him in her bed right next to Jerry and he’d be too dense to realize what was happening that’s to say if he even woke up at all. But now, all of it was ruined.

“Oh well.” She sighed.

Beth opened one of the lower cabinets and knelt down. She reached into the slow cooker tucked in the back corner. That’s when she felt the soft towel that was warm to the touch. She pulled out the small package and unrolled it. A radioactive green glow bathed the kitchen. It was Rick’s portal gun. She’d taken it from his desk some time ago while he was up yelling at Morty. When he asked about it, she suggested that he’d gotten drunk and left it somewhere or maybe Morty took it. Either way, it kept Rick off her back and allowed her to explore her own curiosities.

Beth didn’t have to fidget with the dials. There was no need. She’d not changed the destination once since that faithful night, when she’d stumbled upon that dimension. She pointed the gun at the wall and pulled the trigger. The green glow grew brighter before hurrying through.

Beth stepped out into the alley of a busy city. It hustled and bustled, soaking up the nightlife. She’d often times through about partaking in other things the dimension had to offer. But there was only one thing that could quench her thirst right now. She turned left and started for one of the main streets.

The path was an easy one; she’d stumbled upon it early on in her first visit. She’d been looking for a bar, what she found was something a whole lot more incredible. It was just down the alleyway to the street, a right, and then another right at the end of the block.

There he was standing on the curb with his hands tucked in the pockets of his white pants. He wore a matching white suit jacket over the pink polo that hugged his thin frame. He turned to look at her through a pair of large reflective sunglasses. They beckoned her towards him. She could smell his spicy aftershave mingling with earthy tobacco smell that lingered in his clothes.

When he saw her, he smiled around the cigarette that he quickly extinguished. He’d told her that she was the only one he’d ever put his cigarette out for because he knew she hated it so much. It was of course a lie. She may be horny but she wasn’t stupid. Still, she always played along because this Rick was a big strong man that needed that encouragement. At least that was the lie she told herself.

“Hey, h-how’s my baby girl?” He said.

She ran to him and he greeted her with a chuckle, followed by a warm hug. It was the same every time they met. And just like every time, she’d arch up on her tiptoes to kiss him and he’d stop her by touching her lips with his nicotine stained fingers.

He pulled his sunglasses down the bridge of his narrow nose and look at her over the rim with a feigned sincerity that made her tremble with excitement.

“Now now; you know better,” He smirked. “Don’t make me spank you.”

“Yes, daddy.” She cooed.

“Before we begin, you know the drill?” He coaxed her with a flick of his fingers.

“A hundred and fifty, right?” She asked.

She pulled a small wad of money out of her pocket almost before she’d even asked the price.

“That’s right, just for you,” He laughed. “That’s daddy’s special price.”

Beth was practically beaming with excitement as she passed him the money. Rick didn’t count it, he never did. Instead, he hooked an arm with hers and led her into the hotel.

They passed by another Beth standing just inside the lobby. She smiled as she pored over the tiny LED monitor on her communicator bracelet. When she saw the shadow pass her, she looked up, watching as Rick pushed the elevator button.

“Hey, Beth C137, it’s good to see you again.” She smiled.

“Keep an eye on things, honey.” Rick called back to her. “My favorite clients here and I got my work cut out for me.”

Rick gestured to the Beth on his arm as if she were a piece of artwork. It only made her giggle like school girl which she knew daddy liked.

“Will do, pops!” Beth smirked. “Don’t hurt her too badly now, you here?”

Rick looked at Beth, who was practically clinging to his arm out of desperation now, and they both laughed. They stepped into the elevator on their way to conclude business.

Beth looked back at the screen on her communicator and smiled at all the charges labeled C137. That poor dumb bastard, she thought, he’d made her year in such a short amount of time. If he’d any inclination that his Beth wanted him as badly as he wanted her; she’d be out of a job. Good thing, she wasn’t going to say anything about it and neither would anyone else involved.


End file.
